Daddy's little girl
by Anime Wildfire
Summary: When Link’s daughter has a bad dream one night, he realizes how truly special his little girl is to him. A father daughter oneshot.


**Just a little something I thought of while watching movie. I think it was father of the bride... anyway, it's just about Link and his little girl.**

Daddy's little girl

Summery- When Link's daughter has a bad dream one night, he realizes how truly special his little girl is to him. A father daughter oneshot.

------------------------------------

Link pulled his green tunic over his head and tossed it to the side, pausing to stop at the window and glance out, admiring the view of castle town at night.

"Daddy?" a voice said, Link turned around and saw his 4-year-old daughter standing behind him, clutching her blanket in her hands.

"Zelda?" he said, "what's wrong?" She took a step closer to him.

"I had a bad dream." She said, her eyes filled with tears. "I dreamed you weren't there anymore. I looked everywhere and couldn't find you."

Link knelt down and let little Zelda run into the comfort of his arms. "it's ok Zelda. It was just a dream." He said, Zelda nodded, but her blue eyes still filled with tears. Zelda was a perfect mix of her parents. She had Link's blue eyes and blonde hair, and Zelda's fair skin and high cheek bones. She was an adorable little girl.

"it was so scary!" Zelda said, her tears spilling down her cheeks. Link gently wiped them away and hugged his little girl.

Zelda nuzzled close to him, clutching his white undershirt in her hands. Link lifted Zelda up and carried her to the window so she could see how beautiful the sky was.

"Daddy?" Zelda said.

"yeah?" Link replied, glancing at his daughter.

"where'd mama go?"

"remember Zelda?" Link said, "mommy went to visit a friend for a few weeks in a different kingdom. She'll be back in a week or two."

"oh." Zelda said. She pointed to three stars in the shape of a triangle in the sky. "what are those stars Daddy?" she asked.

Link grinned at how innocent his daughter was. "those are the three stars of the goddesses. See-" he pointed to the red star. "-that's Din's star, and that one-" he pointed to a blue star "-is Nayru's star. The last one-" he pointed to the green star "-is Forore's star." He explained.

"together, those three stars make up the triforce."

"wow." Was all Zelda said. She glanced at her father. "Daddy? Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to have a bad dream again." She said.

"what makes you think you won't have the dream if you sleep with me?" Link asked, Zelda grinned at him.

"because you're so brave the bad dream will be scared to come!" she said, Link smiled and set his daughter down.

"all right Zelda, you can sleep here tonight." He said, Zelda giggled and raced over to Link and Zelda's king sized bed, jumping on it.

"will you tell me a story Daddy?" She asked as Link tucked her in.

"what story do you want to hear?" Link asked.

"the story of the hero of time!" Zelda said, smiling. Link blinked at her.

"how do you know that story?" he asked, Zelda smiled.

"mama told it to me lots of times. It's my favorite story! I like the brave and handsome hero and the beautiful princess!" she exclaimed. Link nodded.

"alright, if that's the story you want." He said, Zelda nodded, her face shining with excitment.

"once upon a time, there was a boy, living in the forest…" Link proceded to tell his daughter a summerized version of the story, which she had no idea was the story of her own mother and father. By the time he finished, Zelda could barely keep her eyes open.

"Daddy?" Zelda said.

"yeah Zelda?" Link replied.

"The hero of time was strong and handsome and kind wasn't he?" she stated happily.

Link grinned, "of course." He said, feeling proud. Zelda leaned in.

"but you know what? I know someone even better!" she whispered. The beginnings of histaria formed in Link. She couldn't be interested in boys already? What was he suppost to do? Zelda wasn't here to help him!

Link felt a tug on his sleeve. "Daddy…" pause, a little more insistant. "Daddy?" another tug on sleeve, this one more forceful. "Daddy?!" Link felt a tug on his ear. "DADDY!"

Link snapped out of his trance and turned his attention to his fuming daughter. He opened his mouth to respond, but his mouth suddenly went dry.

He swallowed hard. "who is it?" he whispered. Zelda sat proudly on the bed and pointed to her father.

"you! My daddy!"

Relief flooded through Link like a cold shower. _Thank the goddesses._ He thought. Zelda's mouth opened in an jaw-splitting yawn, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Link carefully tucked her under the covers, smiling at her sleeping face.

_My little girl._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

**I know it's a bit cheesy, but it seemed really cute when I wrote it. Anyway, leave a review if you want.**

**Anime Wildfire**


End file.
